Una pequeña mentira
by army of freedom
Summary: Cuando un accidente de auto provoca que Yao tenga amnesia, Ivan miente y le dice que los dos eran amantes antes de que perdiera sus recuerdos. Pero como cualquier red compleja de mentiras, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que todo se desmorone. UA. RusiaxChina.
1. Sólo por esta noche

**Nota autor: esta historia (y de hecho, cada capítulo) es rating M por una razón; posee contenido sexual. Ahora que lo saben, pueden tomar la decisión sobre si quieren seguir leyendo o no. Además, este es un UA en donde quienes son países son gente normal, y por tanto sus nombres humanos son usados. Para aquellos que no estén familiarizados con dichos nombres, todo lo que necesitan saber hasta ahora es que Yao es China e Ivan es Rusia.**

**Nota traductor: Como se habrán dado cuenta este fic es una traducción de la autora ****theboywiththebread**** ;D Nada tengo que ver con el desarrollo de la historia, mi única labor es traerles uno de los mejores RoChu (y el más largo) del sitio. De seguro les gustará a las fans de la pareja y a quienes no… denle una oportunidad, vamos XD**

**Nada me pertenece, nisiquiera la historia.**

* * *

Las manos de Yao agarraron con tal fuerza las sábanas de su cama, que podía sentir sus uñas hundiéndose en sus palmas a través del fino material. Podía sentir la misma sábana debajo de él, húmeda por su transpiración y sorprendentemente fría contra su piel desnuda. Podía sentir el peso de otra persona sobre él, un hombre que sólo había conocido hace unas horas atrás y cuyas caricias tenían a Yao jadeando y sujetando con fuerza las sábanas ahora.

Si le hubiesen preguntado a Yao cuáles eran sus planes para esa noche, probablemente habría dicho que prepararse la cena y quizá ver una película si no había nada bueno en la TV. Incluso cuando sus compañeros insistieron en que se les uniera para salir esa tarde, él todavía creía que debía quedarse en casa, sentado en pijamas frente a la TV a medianoche. De ningún modo su plan envolvía tener sexo con un completo desconocido.

Sus compañeros —sus amigos, suponía— habían insistido en que fueran por unos tragos, Yao no era demasiado aficionado al alcohol, pero también servían comida en el bar y no sería el único que pagaría, así que le haría ningún mal ir. Fue entonces donde conoció a Ivan, el alto ruso quien tenía ahora encima y dentro de él. Yao lo había visto sentado solo y tomándose unos tragos de vodka, y puesto que sus compañeros estaban demasiado ebrios para ser una buena compañía, decidió acercarse al más grande y entablar conversación. Resultó ser una buena decisión. Evidentemente Ivan sí sabía beber mejor que los otros amigos de Yao, ya que a pesar de la inmensa cantidad que Yao le vio ingerir, no actuó como borracho en absoluto. Él era gentil, amistoso y cuando le preguntó a Yao si quería ir a otra parte a comer algo, Yao aceptó la oferta.

El lugar que Ivan tenía en mente estaba cerrado, pero estaba en el barrio donde vivía Yao, así que le preguntó al ruso si quería ir a su casa a comer —Yao estaba muy orgulloso de sus habilidades culinarias, y usualmente no se las mostraba a nadie que no fuera de su familia. Sin embargo, Yao nunca tuvo la oportunidad de cocinar para Ivan. Tan pronto como estuvieron dentro de la casa de Yao, Ivan lo tomó en un apasionado abrazo y le dio un firme pero tierno beso en los labios. Después de eso, todo había sucedido demasiado rápido — Yao le había devuelto el beso, se encontraron a sí mismos en la habitación, se despojaron de sus ropas y de pronto, los dos se encontraban en la cama, usando aquel mueble de manera que Yao nunca hubiera imaginado — ciertamente no con alguien que acababa de conocer.

Sus cuerpos se movían juntos en un ritmo idéntico hasta que un gemido de Ivan y un grito particularmente fuerte de Yao señaló que la intimidad había llegado a su clímax. Yao finalmente liberó su agarre de la sábana, así como Ivan sacó su miembro y se acostó a su lado.

-"Entonces…" –dijo Ivan besando suavemente a Yao en la mejilla –"¿cómo estuvo?"

-"Increíble" –dijo Yao sin aliento.

Ivan sonrió –"Fuiste muy ruidoso" –dijo besando a Yao de nuevo –"pero muy bueno"

Yao se sonrojó, pero incluso mientras pensaba en la experiencia que él y el ruso acababan de compartir, su mente empezó a divagar ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Ivan se fuera? ¿En unos cuantos minutos o en la mañana? Yao no quería que se fuera todavía.

-"¿Quieres quedarte aquí por esta noche?" –le preguntó.

Ivan asintió –"Me encantaría"

Yao dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-"¿Todavía quieres algo de comer?" –le preguntó.

-"No realmente" –dijo Ivan –"Tú eres más complaciente de lo que cualquier comida podría llegar a ser. Pero tal vez en la mañana…"

-"¿Tal vez qué? ¿Tal vez podría cocinar para ti, o quizá podríamos hacer esto otra vez?"

Ivan le sonrió "Tal vez las dos cosas"

* * *

Ivan fue el primero en despertarse por la mañana. La cabeza de Yao descansaba sobre su pecho, así que no podía moverse sin despertarlo, pero estaba muy contento de ver a ese hombre dormido en sus brazos. Ivan pasó su mano por el cabello largo y sedoso de Yao y lo besó delicadamente en su frente —y uno de esos movimientos lo despertó.

Los párpados de Yao se agitaron suavemente hasta abrirse y sonrió leve hacia Ivan antes de cerrarlos de nuevo.

-"Vuelve a dormir, es demasiado temprano para estar despierto" –murmuró.

-"Ni siquiera sabes qué hora es" –dijo Ivan.

Yao bostezó –"Es temprano"

-"Son las nueve" –dijo Ivan mientras echaba un vistazo a los números rojos del reloj sobre el velador.

-"Es sábado, ¿no?" –preguntó Yao.

-"Da" –dijo Ivan.

Aunque Yao no hablaba ruso, parecía entender lo que Ivan estaba diciendo –"Bien, eso significa que no tengo que ir a trabajar hoy"

-"¿Dónde trabajas?" –preguntó Ivan.

Yao murmuró algo ininteligible, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del otro.

-"No eres una persona matutina, ¿cierto?" –preguntó Ivan.

-"No realmente" –murmuró Yao –"Iba a preparar el desayuno para nosotros, ¿no es así? Ugh, estoy tan cansado ¿Te importa si sólo hago unas tostadas?"

-"Si estás tan cansado no tienes que hacer nada –puedes volver a dormir si quieres" –dijo Ivan.

-"Creo que es una buena idea. Despiértame en diez minutos y entonces haré el desayuno" –dijo Yao, cerrando sus ojos.

No pasó mucho antes de que su respiración cambiara e Ivan supiera que estaba dormido.

Ivan pensaba que Yao lucía particularmente lindo e inocente mientras dormía. Le encantaba la forma en que el más bajo tenía sus brazos alrededor suyo, la forma en que su cabeza reposaba sobre su pecho. La expresión pacífica en el rostro dormido de Yao era adorable.

En verdad Ivan no hacía el hábito de tener sexo casual con extraños al azar, pero él ya había hecho ese tipo de cosas antes. Físicamente lo que había hecho con Yao no era nada nuevo —pero de algún modo lo fue. La forma en que se sentía era diferente. Sus sentimientos hacia Yao consistían más que el sólo deseo de dormir con él. Al principio no había sido más que eso, cuando vio por primera vez su cara bonita y la forma delgada de su cuerpo bajo su ropa, pero por alguna razón eso había cambiado. Tal vez fueron sus conversaciones, tal vez fue por el sexo o tal vez era el ver a Yao dormir, Ivan no sabía porqué. Apenas sabía lo que estaba sintiendo — ¿Podía tratarse de amor?

¿Estaba enamorándose de Yao?

Siempre había pensado que la idea del amor a primera vista era estúpida —¿Cómo podría enamorarse de alguien al segundo de verlo sin conocerlo en absoluto?— Pero quizá amarlo en menos de doce horas luego de conocerlo sí era posible. Podía ser si ellos hablaron como si se hubieran conocido desde hace años, compartido sus cuerpos y luego pasado la noche.

Ivan cerró los ojos. No sabía si estaba enamorado, todo lo que sabía era que le encantaba sentir el calor del cuerpo de Yao contra el suyo y que podría pasar una eternidad acostándose con él de esa forma.

* * *

Yao se despertó de nuevo, esta vez completamente descansado, y miró el reloj. Los brillantes números rojos proclamaron que eran las 11:16, a dos horas desde que se había quedado dormido. Se volvió para mirar a Ivan, asumiendo que también estaba dormido, pero se encontró mirando dentro —y por lo tanto abiertos— ojos del ruso.

-"Privet, Yao" –dijo Ivan, besando los labios del más pequeño.

Yao se ruborizó repentinamente, muy consciente de la forma en que su piel desnuda tocaba el cuerpo igualmente desnudo de Ivan.

-"¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? ¡Iba a cocinarte algo! ¡Debes estar muriéndote de hambre si has estado despierto por horas sin haber comido nada!" –dijo Yao.

-"Estoy bien. Como dije anoche, eres muy superior a cualquier comida que podría esperar comer" –dijo Ivan.

-"Aún así, necesitas comer —y no es por presumir, pero soy un muy buen cocinero" –dijo Yao.

-"Bueno, si tu comida sabe tan bien como tus besos entonces será un verdadero placer" –dijo Ivan.

Yao besó muy suavemente a Ivan antes de zafarse de su abrazo y salir de la cama –"Tomaré una ducha y después te prepararé el desayuno" –dijo Yao.

-"¿Puedo usar la ducha también?" –preguntó Ivan.

-"Por supuesto. Si gustas podemos ducharnos juntos" –sugirió Yao.

-"Eso me gustaría mucho" –dijo Ivan.

* * *

A pesar de las obvias implicaciones sexuales de Ivan sobre ducharse con él, Yao parecía decidido a lavarse el pelo sin distraerse con los constantes toqueteos y besos del ruso.

-"¡Ya-ao! ¡Sé que tu cabello es hermoso pero no puede tomarte tanto tiempo lavarlo!" –se quejó juguetonamente Ivan, agarrando el trasero de Yao.

Yao golpeó su mano, haciéndola a un lado y continuó enjuagándose su largo y oscuro cabello. Ivan le recordaba a un niño lloriqueando por atención. Siendo el mayor de varios hermanos, Yao ya era lo bastante experimentado para tratar con ese tipo de niños — ignorándolos hasta que estuvieran listos para aceptar que no podían obtenerlo todo al segundo de quererlo. Por supuesto, Ivan no era un niño, y Yao tuvo suerte en hacerle entender que su ducha juntos consistía más que sólo lavarse.

Yao tomó una botella de enjuague y roció una cantidad razonable de ésta en sus manos. Comenzó a enjabonarse su pecho gimiendo por su propio toque — tal y como Ivan le dijo antes, él era ruidoso y no se necesitaba de mucho para hacerlo gemir.

-"Ivan" –dijo seductoramente –"Necesito que me ayudes con esto"

Impacientemente Ivan tomó una toalla y comenzó a frotarle el pecho con ella, moviendo poco a poco el paño hacia abajo hasta llegar a la excitación del más pequeño. Yao se quedó sin aliento y presionó su ingle contra la mano de Ivan.

Ivan dejó caer el paño, que aterrizó sobre el suelo de la ducha con el sonido de una palmada húmeda. Envolvió sus dedos en la erección de Yao y comenzó a mover su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo. En respuesta, Yao se hizo aún más ruidoso, sus gemidos inentendibles se entrelazaron con gritos frenéticos del nombre de Ivan. A Ivan le agradó ver a Yao así, sabiendo que sus caricias hacían a Yao gemir, ruborizarse y mover sus caderas de tal forma, y sabiendo que él era lo único en la mente de Yao en esos momentos.

Yao empujó adelante una última vez y se liberó de la mano de Ivan. Se colgó al cuerpo del otro un momento después, y entonces, al darse cuenta de que estaba enterrando sus uñas en la espalda de Ivan, lo soltó. Yao se tambaleó hacia atrás contra la pared de la ducha, causando accidentalmente que el agua caliente que estaba cayendo sobre ellos fuera reemplazada por agua fría. Yao se estremeció ante el repentino cambio de temperatura y rápidamente cerró el agua.

-"Tan lindo" –murmuró Ivan.

-"¿Qué?" –preguntó Yao.

-"Eres tan lindo, Yao" –dijo Ivan.

-"¡No, no lo soy!" –dijo yao, saliendo de la ducha y envolviéndose la cintura con una toalla.

-"¡Pero lo eres!" –dijo Ivan.

-"¡Pero no lo soy!" –protestó Yao, encendiendo el secador de pelo y comenzando a secárselo.

Ivan decidió no discutir con Yao, a pesar que cuando trató de negar su lindura eso lo hacía parecer aún más lindo. Además, era probable que con el secador de pelo nisiquiera lo escuchara.

Una vez más, Ivan se vio contento de sólo observar a Yao. El secador sopló su larga y oscura _oh-tan-suave-al-tacto _cabellera sobre su rostro, y la mano que tenía libre sujetaba la toalla alrededor de su cintura para que no se le cayera, a pesar de que Ivan era la única persona en la habitación que ya había visto todo lo que la toalla le estaba cubriendo.

Una vez que Yao había terminado de secarse el cabello, secó el resto de su cuerpo con la toalla y se puso una bata de baño antes de salir de la habitación. Ivan trató de seguirlo, pero Yao lo empujó de nuevo al cuarto de baño.

-"No voy a tenerte arrojando agua por toda mi casa, Ivan" –dijo Yao.

Cogió una toalla y se la tiró a Ivan antes de salir de la habitación. El ruso se secó rápidamente antes de seguir a Yao directo a la habitación cruzando el pasillo, donde se recostó en la cama y vio al más pequeño vestirse.

-"¿Vas a ponerte algo de ropa?" –preguntó Yao mientras se ataba el pelo en una coleta. Había llevado su pelo así cuando lo conoció anoche.

-"Supongo" –dijo Ivan, mientras Yao recogía gentilmente su ropa que se había quitado anoche y se la entregaba.

Unos minutos después ambos estaban vestidos por completo, Yao en una simple camisa y pantalones, e Ivan con un conjunto de abrigo-bufanda-y-guantes que llevaba desde anoche.

-"¿En serio necesitas todo eso? Mi casa no es un congelador o algo parecido" –dijo Yao.

-"No es eso. Es sólo que soy muy sensible al frío" –dijo Ivan.

-"¿Pero no eres de Rusia?" Hace mucho frío allí, así que deberías estar acostumbrado" –dijo Yao.

-"Tal vez por eso me fui" –dijo Ivan.

No lo era. Ivan había dejado Rusia por muchas razones, la primera y más importante era alejarse de su hermana menor ya que su enamoramiento hacia él rayaba en la obsesión. Había sido lindo de niños, Natalia siempre hablaba de lo mucho que amaba a su hermana mayor y cómo iba a casarse con él cuando fueran grandes. Si hubiera terminado ahí, podría ser algo que recordara con cariño —pero por supuesto no lo hacía. Natalia había estado tan obsesionada con su hermano mayor a la edad de dieciséis como lo había estado de niña, sólo que ahora resultaba escalofriante en lugar de lindo. Ivan no pudo soportarlo más y se fue. Incluso su hermana mayor Anastasiya, la única persona de su antigua vida en Rusia que en verdad extrañaba, estuvo de acuerdo en que probablemente era lo mejor. Tal vez sin Ivan allí, Natalia tendría que superar su obsesión y recuperar cierto grado de cordura.

-"¿Ivan?" –preguntó Yao.

-"¿Hmm?"

-"¿Estás bien? Tuviste una especie de… bueno, nada" –dijo Yao.

-"Oh, sólo estaba pensando" –dijo Ivan.

-"Está bien. De todos modos es hora del desayuno ¿Te gusta la comida china?" –preguntó Yao.

-"Da, me gusta ¿Vamos a ordenar un poco?" –preguntó Ivan.

-"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Lo decía porque voy a cocinar para ti!" –dijo Yao, luciendo un poco ofendido.

Caminó por el pasillo hacia la cocina al ver que Ivan no lo besaba o tocaba cuando dejó la habitación. Tal vez había alguna regla no escrita a la hora de ligar una noche, que una vez vestidos, volvían a ser conocidos que no hacen ese tipo de cosas.

-"Será un rato antes de que el desayuno esté listo, así que siéntete libre para divertirte como quieras" –le llamó Yao a Ivan desde el pasillo.

No podía ayudarlo, pero esperaba que el método escogido por Ivan de divertirse fuera yendo a la cocina a charlar con él mientras cocinaba. Ya comenzaba a extrañar los besos del más alto y la forma en que lo miraba como si fuera alguien especial. Yao suspiró. Era demasiado sentimental. Probablemente lo que habían hecho no significaba tanto para Ivan como para él.

Si supiera lo equivocado que estaba.

* * *

Yao podía escuchar una risa divertida que venía de su habitación. Sabía que Ivan estaba allí. Probablemente haciendo algo en la computadora desde que le había pedido la contraseña hace un momento, pero no pensaba que hubiera algo particularmente divertido en ella, sobretodo porque ya había agotado su cuota mensual de internet.

-"¿Ivan, qué estás haciendo?" –preguntó Yao, abriendo la puerta.

-"¡Matando gente!" –fue la alegre respuesta de Ivan.

-"¿Qué?" –preguntó Yao, pero tan pronto vio la pantalla del computador, lo entendió.

Ivan había encontrado una copia de _The Sims_, y estuvo mirando a dos _sims_ nadar alrededor de una piscina sin ninguna escalera —evidentemente había notado que no podían salir sin ellas. En una habitación sin puerta había una urna en la esquina de la pantalla con montones de cenizas y, por extraño que pareciera, una cama doble con cabecera en forma de corazón.

-"Pareces estar divirtiéndote mucho" –dijo Yao.

-"¡Lo estoy!" –dijo Ivan.

-"Bueno, si puedes prescindir del juego, deberías bajar al comedor. El desayuno ya está listo" –dijo Yao.

-"Sólo voy a poner pausa —No quisiera que se ahogaran mientras no los estoy viendo" –dijo Ivan. Aún cuando la forma en que lo dijo lo hizo sonar como si estuviera preocupado por la seguridad de su pueblo virtual, Yao sabía que en verdad quería decir que quería que se ahogaran mientras los estuviera viendo.

El desayuno consistía en arroz, el cual estaba aderezado con algo (Ivan no pudo decir que era) que lo hizo muy delicioso y un plato de algo que Ivan no reconoció, pero que resultó muy sabroso de todos modos.

-"Eres muy bueno en la cocina, Yao" –comentó Ivan con la boca llena de comida.

-"Gracias, me gusta mucho cocinar. Mi sueño es algún día abrir un restaurante" –dijo Yao.

-"Deberías. Comería ahí todo el tiempo" –dijo Ivan.

-"Me encantaría, pero me costaría un montón de dinero conseguirlo, y no gano lo suficiente para eso" –dijo Yao.

-"¿Dónde trabajas?" –preguntó Ivan.

-"Trabajo para la campaña de John Soates" –dijo Yao.

-"¿El político?" –preguntó Ivan.

-"Sí ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué haces?" –preguntó Yao.

-"Estoy en una especie de entre trabajos por el momento" –dijo Ivan.

-"Bueno, es lo justo" –dijo Yao –"Si quieres puedo llevarte a tu casa. No es que esté diciendo que tengas que irte ahora, sólo… cuando te vayas no necesitas caminar ni nada"

-"Probablemente debería volver a casa pronto ¿no? Pero deberíamos mantenernos en contacto. Me gustaría mucho llegar a conocerte mejor" –dijo Ivan.

-"Parece una buena idea. Sería agradable llegar a conocernos un poco más, teniendo en cuenta que lo hicimos… ¡lo hicimos y ni siquiera sé cuál es tu apellido!" –dijo Yao.

-"Es Braginsky" –dijo Ivan.

-"Ivan Braginsky. Te queda bien y tiene un buen timbre" –dijo Yao –"Mi apellido es Wang por si te lo estabas preguntando"

-"¿Wang?" –preguntó Ivan.

-"Sí, Wang. Es un apellido chino y significa rey" –dijo Yao.

-"Ah, pero en inglés significa…"

-"Sí, es una jerga para el pene, lo sé" –dijo Yao.

-"Yao…"

-"¿Sí?"

-"Gracias. Por la comida, el sexo y… todo" –dijo Ivan.

-"No tienes que darme las gracias por eso" –dijo Yao.

-"Sólo quiero que sepas que en verdad lo disfruté mucho" –dijo Ivan.

-"Yo también" –dijo Yao, e Ivan sabía que no se refería a la comida –"Pero es probable que quieras volver a casa, así que… Voy por el auto al garaje y tú puedes asegurarte que no dejaste nada en mi habitación"

_No me quiero ir_, pensó Ivan. Quería quedarse con Yao todo el tiempo que fuera posible en lugar de regresar solo a su grande y vacío departamento. Sin embargo, pensó que Yao lo encontraría pegajoso si se quedaba por mucho tiempo, así que no dijo lo que estaba pensando.

* * *

-"Entonces, ¿a dónde te llevo?" –preguntó Yao mientras Ivan subía al coche.

-"Vivo en la calle Pierce, ahí estaría bien" –dijo Ivan.

Yao sacó el auto de la cochera y una vez en la calle, tarareaba la música acorde se reproducía. Ivan no estaba seguro si se trataba de un CD de Yao o de la radio, pero le gustaba la canción, la cual podía escucharse más alto que la lluvia torrencial que había empezado hace unos minutos.

-"Sabes Yao, he estado pensando…" –dijo Ivan.

-"¿Has estado pensando en qué, Ivan?" –le preguntó Yao.

-"Ya sabes, sobre lo que dijiste de abrir un restaurante. Si lo haces deberías nombrarlo Fideos Wang. Creo que sería un buen nombre" –dijo Ivan.

Yao se echó a reír –"No creo que alguien comería en un lugar con un nombre así"

-"Yo sí" –dijo Ivan.

-"Un restaurante exitoso necesita más que un solo cliente" –dijo Yao.

Ivan fantaseó con la idea de invitar a Yao a su departamento cuando llegaran y tratar de meterlo a su cama. Incluso si no volvieran a intimar, amaría tener el aroma de Yao en su almohada por un tiempo. Estaba demasiado ocupado sobre cómo podría seducir a Yao que perdió la noción de dónde estaban, y antes de que Ivan lo supiera, estaban en el centro de la ciudad, no muy lejos de donde vivía.

-"La calle Pierce intercepta con la Avenida Lincoln, ¿cierto?" –preguntó Yao.

-"Sí, pero creo que todas las calles de aquí interceptan con la Avenida Lincoln" –dijo Ivan.

-"Creo que tienes razón ¿Cuál calle—?"

Antes de que Yao pudiera terminar la oración, vio un movimiento de salida por el rabillo de su ojo, y una fracción de segundo después, un camión gris chocó contra un lado del auto, mandando a ambos vehículos a estrellarse contra un poste de luz.

Luego de un instante de ruido, moción e impacto, todo había terminado. La lluvia seguía cayendo sobre el arrugado techo del pequeño auto rojo que ahora estaba en silencio en la calle.

* * *

**Nota traductor: Unas aclaraciones, Anastasiya es el nombre humano que le dio la autora a Ucrania porque es el nombre más común es ese país. Me da flojera traducir notas de autor, pero la historia será larga y como advirtió en un principio habrán más escenas de sexo ;9**

**El sgte cap vendrá pronto… creo.**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Olvidarse de sí mismo

Ivan abrió los ojos y se encontró a sí mismo en una habitación que nunca antes había visto. Había gente por todos lados —algunas tumbadas en cama al igual que él, otros con uniforme y atendiendo a los heridos. Era un hospital, de eso no había ninguna duda ¿Pero, por qué estaba ahí?

-"¿Dónde estoy?" –preguntó, a nadie en particular.

Una enfermera joven fue a donde estaba.

-"Qué bien que estás consciente" –comentó.

-"¿Dónde estoy?" –preguntó de nuevo –"¿Qué está pasando?"

-"Este es el departamento de emergencia del hospital San Damian. Tuviste un accidente de auto, pero no sufriste lesiones graves. Tienes algunos cortes y contusiones, pero nada muy malo" –dijo la enfermera.

-"Mi cabeza" –gimió Ivan, tratando de alcanzarla y encontrar su cabello acuoso con su frente. Su mano se sentía un poco pegajosa, y cuando la miró, se dio cuenta de que había sangre en sus dedos-"Estoy sangrando"

-"Sólo es un corte. El Doctor Watts ya lo revisó y decidió que no era necesario aplicar puntos de sutura, pero voy a limpiarla de todos modos"

-"¡YAO!" –gritó Ivan de repente, recordando que no era el único en el auto al momento del accidente.

-"¿Qué?" –preguntó la enfermera.

-"¡Yao! Es mi… estaba en el auto conmigo ¿Está bien? ¿En dónde está?" –preguntó Ivan frenéticamente, mirando alrededor de la habitación y notando que Yao no estaba en ninguna de las demás camas.

-"¿Es, por casualidad, un hombre pequeño con largo y oscuro cabe…?"

-"¡Es él, es él! ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está?" -preguntó Ivan.

-"Está vivo. Su lesión en la cabeza se considera lo suficientemente grave para ser llevado a una habitación propia para su recuperación. Hasta donde sé, no está consciente, pero conseguiré que alguien vaya a verlo y si puedes hacerle una visita, dependiendo de..." -la voz de la enfermera se detuvo.

-"¿Dependiendo de qué?" –preguntó Ivan.

-"Bueno, él recibió una herida en la cabeza muy seria, y no hay manera de saberlo a ciencia cierta hasta que esté despierto, pero ese tipo de cosas puede causar daño cerebral en algunos casos" -dijo la enfermera.

Iván sintió su sangre helarse ¿Daño cerebral? Seguro eso no le pasaría a Yao. La enfermera sólo lo había mencionado porque los médicos siempre habían tenido que prepararse para el peor resultado, sin importar lo poco probable que fuera. Yao estaría bien.

¿No es cierto?

A pesar de tranquilizarse con la idea de que Yao se recuperaría, Ivan no podía evitar preocuparse. Él ya sabía el nombre de la enfermera —se llamaba Bethany de acuerdo con su etiqueta de identificación en ella, no es que a Iván le importara— ella estaba atendiendo su corte en la cabeza. Se limitó a mirar al frente, en un punto ciego, con una sola cosa en su mente: _Yao_

No se dio cuenta que Bethany lo había dejado después de haber terminado la desinfección de su corte, y que no sabía cuánto tiempo pasó, antes de que ella regresara nuevamente—parecía que habían pasado horas, pero no podía haber sido tanto tiempo.

-"Tengo algunas noticias sobre su... um..."

-"Novio" -dijo Iván.

Era una mentira, pero necesaria —a menudo los hospitales tenían reglas sobre a quién se le permitía visitar a los pacientes y, a veces _conocido_ o _amigo_ no era suficiente.

-"Su novio, sí. Está despierto, pero..."

-"Pero, ¿qué?" -preguntó Ivan. Podía sentir su corazón hundirse -no sabía lo que le había pasado a Yao, pero no podía ser bueno si la enfermera se tomaba tanto tiempo en decírselo.

-"Parece que está sufriendo de amnesia retrógrada" -dijo Bethany.

-"¿Amnesia? ¿Algo así como pérdida de memoria?" -preguntó Ivan.

-"Sí. Es un poco... grave, en este caso" -dijo Bethany.

-"¿Qué tan grave?" -preguntó Ivan.

-"Cuando volvió en sí, no tenía idea de quién era. No tiene ningún recuerdo de experiencias pasadas" -explicó Bethany.

Ivan se quedó sin habla. Yao había perdido _todos_ sus recuerdos - toda su vida, veinte y tantos años se habían ido de un golpe. Ivan se había preparado para lidiar con el hecho que Yao lo hubiera olvidado, así como la noche que pasaron juntos, pero no cada cosa que él hubiera hecho. De pronto se preguntó cómo se sentiría Yao - ¿confuso, asustado, confundido? Ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

-"¿Puedo verlo?" -preguntó Ivan.

-"Aún no, pero puede que tengas permitido visitarlo pronto, si la doctora Wigmore lo considera apropiado" –dijo Bethany, dejando la cama de Ivan para atender a otro paciente.

La mente de Ivan se inundó de preguntas ¿Podría Yao recuperar sus memorias? Si llegara a hacerlo, ¿cuánto tiempo le tomaría? ¿Sería el mismo Yao que Ivan había conocido ahora que las experiencias que lo habían formado e influenciado habían desaparecido?

Ivan deseó poder ser de más ayuda. Iba a ser la primera persona que Yao viera, y apenas si sabía algo sobre él –sólo su nombre, dónde vivía, dónde trabajaba y que su sueño era convertirse en el dueño de un restaurante. Oh, también sabía otras cosas –como su cuerpo lucía bajo su ropa, lo fuerte que gemía durante el sexo y cuan suave era su cabello, su piel, sus labios, todo lo que había tocado –pero ese no era el tipo de cosas que alguien con pérdida de memoria necesitaba saber.

Ivan palpó dentro de su bolsillo para encontrar su teléfono. Su hermana se lo había comprado para que pudieran mantenerse en contacto cuando él se fue de Rusia, era el modelo más nuevo y caro del momento. Incluso después de dos años, todavía era impresionante - tenía una pantalla que respondía cuando lo tocaba, la capacidad de conectarse a Internet en cualquier lugar del mundo y con todo tipo de características adicionales que un teléfono realmente no necesitaba. Sin embargo, Iván encontró la pantalla táctil difícil de usar, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que casi siempre llevaba guantes, y así y todo lo utilizó como una luz para encontrar su camino alrededor de la noche - para él, no era más que un niño de ocho con una linterna cien dólares. Pero sólo por esta vez, demostraría que era de gran ayuda. Si iba a ser de alguna utilidad para Yao, él tendría que saber más acerca de él, y estaba en el siglo XXI, la forma más fácil de aprender los datos personales sobre una persona era a través de Internet.

Buscó las opciones de su teléfono, se metió a Internet y colocó _Yao Wang_ en el motor de búsqueda. El primer resultado que surgió fue la página de Facebook de alguien llamado Yao Wang, e Iván hizo clic en el vínculo, con la esperanza de que fuera a ser su Yao. Por desgracia, en realidad era un hombre mayor de Harbin. Sin desanimarse, Ivan escribió el nombre de Yao en el cuadro de búsqueda en la parte superior de la página y, a continuación, se desplazó a través de los resultados hasta que encontró un usuario cuya foto de perfil era sin lugar a dudas Yao. Entró en el perfil de Yao y comenzó a aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre él.

Yao tenía veintiséis años, Iván descubrió que su cumpleaños era en octubre y su ciudad natal estaba catalogada como Beijing. Ivan decidió buscar a través de las fotos de Yao, en parte porque pensó que serían más útiles que las listas de bandas, libros y películas de las que Yao había gustado y en parte porque sólo quería mirarlo. La primera foto en el álbum de Yao era de él y un joven de pelo oscuro que estaba etiquetado como _Kiku Honda_. Ivan reconoció el nombre de la lista de los hermanos de Yao - quien supuestamente era su hermano, pero debido a los diferentes apellidos, Ivan no sabía si en realidad estaban relacionados directamente. También había un par de fotos de Yao solo, e Iván no podía dejar de notar que se veía completamente irresistible en todos ellas, sobre todo aquella foto en la que estaba sosteniendo alegremente un oso panda mirando hacia la cámara. Se veía tan feliz, pero lo había hecho feliz - el panda, la persona que tomó la foto, lo que había sucedido el día en que se la tomó - ahora estaba olvidado.

-"Ivan" -dijo una voz al lado de su cama, e Iván levantó la vista para ver que Bethany estaba de vuelta. Brevemente se preguntó cómo sabía su nombre -él no se lo había dicho, pero tal vez había registrado sus bolsillos y encontró una licencia de conducir o alguna otra cosa con su nombre en él.

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Tiene algo que ver con Yao?" -le preguntó.

-"La doctora dice que puedes pasar a visitarlo" -dijo Bethany.

Ivan rápidamente guardó su teléfono, se levantó de la cama y la siguió fuera de la sala de urgencias. Ella lo llevó por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, que albergaba una sala de algún tipo, y lo llevó a la habitación diecinueve.

-"Está ahí, pero sólo para que estés preparado, él no recuerda _nada_, así que probablemente no sabrá quién eres" -explicó Bethany.

-"Entiendo" -dijo Iván.

Bethany abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a Ivan al interior. En una cama en el centro de la habitación estaba Yao, un poco confuso y luciendo aún más pequeño y adorable.

-"Yao..." -Ivan suspiró.

-"Ah, sí… Tu novio ha venido a visitarte" -dijo la mujer rubia — presumiblemente un médico— junto a la cama de Yao.

-"¿Novio?" -preguntó Yao.

-"Sí" -dijo Bethany, antes de que Ivan pudiera negarlo- "Ha estado muy preocupado por ti"

-"Vamos a dejarlos solos" -dijo la doctora rubia-. "Bethany, Scott te necesita"

Las dos mujeres salieron de la habitación, dejando a Ivan a solas con Yao.

-"Así que tú eres mi novio" -dijo Yao.

_No._ Esta era la oportunidad de Ivan de confesar, y decirle a Yao que en realidad era sólo alguien con quien se había acostado una vez y le había dicho a la enfermera que era su novio para que lo dejara pasar a visitarlo.

-"Lo soy" -fue lo que dijo en su lugar.

-"Lo siento, pero no me acuerdo de ti" -dijo Yao.

-"Está bien, no es tu culpa" -dijo Iván.

"¿Puedes contarme sobre... nosotros?" -preguntó Yao.

Otra oportunidad de decirle la verdad. _Tuvimos relaciones sexuales la noche anterior, y fue increíble, pero esa fue toda nuestra relación._

Otra oportunidad para mentir.

-"Hemos estado juntos durante un año. Bueno... un año con tres semanas" -dijo Iván.

_No puede haber sido, ninguno de sus amigos me conocería._

-"Nunca le dijimos a nadie acerca de nuestra relación, sin embargo, ya que los dos somos hombres y mucha gente encuentra que eso sea... controversial" -dijo Iván.

_¿Y por qué le dije a la enfermera que yo era su novio si es un secreto?_

-"Ayer por la noche, decidimos que no íbamos a pretender más porque éramos…"

_¿Amantes?_

"…Adultos y no deberíamos tener que ocultar nuestra relación de todos. Me pediste que viviera contigo, e íbamos para mi casa a recoger algunas de mis cosas"

Ivan podía sentir su corazón latiendo. No sabía si era por la adrenalina de la mentira o el miedo de que Yao, de alguna manera, supiera que no era cierto.

Yao se quedó callado por un momento.

-"¿Acaso te amo?" -preguntó finalmente.

-"Creo que sí" -dijo Iván.

_Un año es mucho tiempo para estar sin decir 'Te amo'._

-"Si tú lo dices entonces debe ser verdad"

_Porque decir algo lo hace real._

-"¿Y me has amado?" -preguntó Yao.

-"Demasiado. Todavía lo hago" -dijo Iván.

De alguna manera no se sentía como una mentira.

-"No sé tu nombre" -dijo Yao.

-"Ivan Braginsky. Y tú eres Yao Wang. Tienes veintiséis años, naciste en Pekín y eres lo mejor y más importante en mi vida ahora" -dijo Iván.

-"Ivan. Iván y Yao. Yao e Iván. Lo siento mucho, todavía no me acuerdo de nada" -dijo Yao.

-"Está bien. Tus recuerdos podrían no regresar de inmediato. Pronto vendrán con el tiempo" -dijo Iván.

-"La doctora Wigmore me dijo que, si bien es poco frecuente, en algunos casos, los pacientes con amnesia retrógrada nunca recuperan la memoria" -dijo Yao.

-"Los médicos tienen que prepararse para lo peor, sin importar lo improbable que sea" -dijo Iván.

-"Ivan, si te pregunté si podías mudarte –o mudarnos- no puedo dejar sin efecto la invitación sólo porque no me acuerdo. Pero si tuviera que ir a casa… ¿vendrías conmigo?" -preguntó Yao.

-"Por supuesto" -dijo Iván.

Yao sonrió.

-"Gracias. Ya sabes, al principio no saber quién era ni nada sobre mi pasado me asustó, pero ahora que te tengo, creo que voy a estar bien" -dijo.

Eso lo concluyó. Yao necesitaba a alguien que le ayudara a hacer frente a su pérdida de memoria, y si Iván tuvo que acostarse con él para asegurarse de que Yao consiguiera lo que necesitaba, entonces que así fuera.

Una vibración fuerte sonó en el bolsillo de Yao, y tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que era un teléfono - su teléfono. Lo sacó del bolsillo y miró la pantalla por un momento.

-"¿Quién es Kiku?" -se preguntó.

-"Tu hermano" -dijo Iván.

-"¿Debería decirle que estoy en el hospital?" -preguntó Yao.

-"Probablemente. Lo llamaré si quieres" -dijo Iván.

Yao le pasó a Ivan el teléfono.

-"Yo no lo recuerdo bien" -dijo.

-"Tal vez si viene de visita activará tu memoria" -dijo Ivan, llamando al número.

-"Tal vez" -murmuró Yao.

Ivan llevó el teléfono a la oreja del mismo modo que fue respondida.

-"Yao, sobre la…"

-"¡Privet!" -dijo Iván.

La voz en el otro extremo se quedó en silencio por un momento.

-"¿Quién eres y por qué me estás llamando desde el teléfono de Yao?"

-"Tú eres el hermano de Yao… Kiku, ¿verdad?" -preguntó Ivan.

-"Sí. Bueno, hermanastro, pero aún así ¿Quién eres tú?" -preguntó Kiku.

-"Mi nombre es Iván, y soy el novio de tu hermano Yao, ha estado en un accidente de coche y está en el hospital con una herida en la cabeza que lo hizo olvidar todo acerca de su vida, tal vez si vienes lo ayudarás a recordar" -dijo Ivan.

Kiku volvió a guardar silencio por un momento. Ivan tuvo la sensación de que él era muy cuidadoso con sus palabras.

-"Está en el Hospital de Cleveland Street, ¿no?" -preguntó Kiku.

-"No, de San Damián" -dijo Iván.

-"Bien, estaré allí tan pronto como sea posible" -dijo Kiku antes de colgar.

Ivan se volvió hacia Yao.

-"Ya viene" -dijo Iván, sentado en una silla junto a la cama de Yao.

-"¿De dónde eres, Ivan? Tu acento suena europeo, pero no puedo saber de qué lugar" -dijo Yao.

-"De Rusia" -dijo Iván.

-"Háblame de tu vida en Rusia. Quiero saber más de ti" -dijo Yao.

-"Bueno, nací en un pueblo muy pequeño. Mis padres tenían una granja y aunque no éramos ricos, nos dieron lo necesario. Tengo dos hermanas, Anastasiya y Natalia. Anastasiya es un par de años mayor que yo y Natalia es un par de años más joven. Cuando tenía trece años, mi madre se enfermó y murió, y mi padre se hundió en una profunda depresión por lo que terminó bebiendo hasta la muerte. Anastasiya había abandonado la escuela para trabajar en la granja, así que todavía tendríamos alimentos para comer y una manera de hacer dinero, pero ella no me dejó hacer lo mismo. Ella quería que yo y Natalia tuviéramos una buena educación - Anastasiya siempre fue una buena hermana. Aún así, nunca fui muy feliz allí, así que decidí irme. Al principio estaba pensando en ir a una ciudad rusa, San Petersburgo, quizá, pero en lugar de eso decidí mudarme a un país completamente diferente… ¡Y resultó ser una buena decisión, ya que te conocí!" -dijo Iván.

Yao sonrió. "Pareces pensar muy bien de mí"

-"¡Sólo porque tú eres maravilloso, Yao!" -dijo Iván.

Era cierto. A pesar de que apenas lo conocía, Ivan ya era muy aficionado a Yao. No sólo por el sexo, no sólo porque Yao era muy bello, sino porque era agradable. No sólo por eso, porque era agradable para _Ivan__. __Las_ personas tendían a encontrarlo intimidante - no se le ocurría porqué - y era muy raro que alguien se le acercara para hablar como Yao lo había hecho en el bar. Ivan sabía la manera en que Yao estuvo sorprendido cuando él le dio un beso sin haber tenido la intención de seducirlo, él sentía ganas de hablar.

Ivan había puesto en duda la sensación de antes, pero ahora estaba seguro de ello.

Estaba enamorándose de Yao.

Después de cinco minutos, Kiku llegó y se disculpó por llegar tarde y explicó que había sido difícil encontrar la habitación de Yao. Ivan decidió darles la oportunidad de hablar a solas y se ofreció para traerle a Yao algo de comer en la cafetería del hospital, que se encontraba en el cuarto piso, según el mapa al lado del ascensor.

Lamentablemente, la cafetería, sólo servía comida sana, lo que era comprensible teniendo en cuenta que estaban en un hospital, pero no encontró nada bueno para llevarle a Yao. Finalmente se decidió por un sándwich de lechuga y tomate con un agua embotellada, con la esperanza que a Yao le gustara ese tipo de cosas. Ivan no pensaba conseguir algo para él o Kiku antes de volver al segundo piso.

Ivan lentamente abrió la puerta de la habitación diecinueve, teniendo cuidado de no dejar caer el bocadillo o la botella de agua. Antes de que pudiera abrir más la grieta de puerta, se detuvo a escuchar la conversación que estaba pasando en su interior.

-"…Acerca de Ivan. Podrías haberme dicho de él. Podrías habernos dicho a todos. Nosotros somos tu familia, Yao, y no te habríamos juzgado por ello. Supongo que incluso no recuerdas por qué sentías que no podías decirnos nada" -dijo Kiku.

-"Lo siento. No sé por qué no lo hice tampoco. Tal Ivan era el que no quería decírselo a nadie. Sabes, es extraño, pero a pesar que no lo recuerdo, siento que puedo confiar él" -dijo Yao.

En ese instante, Ivan abrió la puerta completamente y entró a la habitación.

-"Privet, Yao. Te tengo un bocadillo y un poco de agua" -dijo.

-"Gracias" -dijo Yao e Ivan le entregó su comida.

-"Me imagino que tu auto no está en condiciones para ser usado, así que si necesitas ir a casa yo podría llevarte. Sólo si los médicos dicen que puedes salir" -ofreció Kiku.

-"Puedo ir a buscar a un médico y preguntarle cuando se te permitirá salir" -dijo Ivan, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

Mientras deambulaba por el hospital, se dio cuenta que no sabía nada sobre el conductor del otro vehículo. Tenía ganas de saber quién era, iba a encontrarlo y a aplastarlo - quienquiera que fuera, pudo haberlo matado, podría haber matado a _Yao_, y era su culpa que Yao hubiera perdido la memoria. No se había sentido así desde antes que dejara Rusia. En aquel entonces, a menudo se vengaba de los que se le atravesaban, y no era gran cosa. Al principio Anastasiya le diría que lo dejara, que estaba exagerando, tratar sus problemas de la manera equivocada lo metería en un montón de problemas más, pero en lugar de eso sólo hizo lo posible para asegurarse que ella no lo supiera. Él nunca se metió en las dificultades que su hermana le había advertido, así que, ¿cuál era el problema? Si la gente lo lastimaba a él o a su familia, les haría daño. Si alguien hería a Yao, entonces les haría daño. Era lo justo, ¿no?

¿No es así?

Por alguna razón, Iván sintió que tal vez no era una buena idea. Algo lo estaba deteniendo. Yao lo estaba deteniendo.

Ivan estaba preocupado por lo que Yao pudiera pensar sobre él. ¿Se sentiría seguro con alguien que trató de protegerlo al castigar a los que lo habían herido, o iba a reaccionar de la misma manera que todos los demás - llamándolo un monstruo, o psicópata? Ivan no quería que Yao pensara mal de él.

Si tenía que ser bueno para que Yao siguiera confiando en él, entonces lo sería. Ivan sacó todos los pensamientos del otro conductor de su cabeza y siguió en busca de un médico.

**Nota Traductor: Perdón por la horrible demora, he tenido mucho qué hacer y bueno, suspendí la traducción unas cuantas semanas XP Pero ya me estoy poniendo al día y quiero agradecer sus reviews.**

**Dan: ¡Guau! No es muy común ver chicos en la sección de Hetalia, y aún más que les guste esta parejita que, admito, es mi OTP :9 Ahora espero no haberte dejado tan picado y el verdadero mérito se lo lleva theboywiththebread quien escribió el fic y yo sólo me atengo a traducir ^.^ Mil gracias por tu review.**


End file.
